Angel of mine
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: meet mikan sakura the girl who change my life natsume said...read it you won't regret it pinky swear....
1. meeting him

**.....................................................**

_**Angel of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen I do own The grammars and the ooc??**_

_**Summary: Minna-san, meet mikan sakura the girl I love. natsume said which made the girl beside him have tears of joy. R&R**_

**.....................................................**

_Chapter 1-meeting her_

Morning at the Gakuen Alice…

Some students are going in there classes, others are still sleeping and others are still eating. Except our Hyuuga Natsume . His routine is going to his seat, places his feet on top of the table then starts reading his beloved manga (A/n:that's hyuuga natsume!!).Beside him is a boy petting its bunny his name is Nogi Ruka. A very long time bestfriend of students are disturbing them. One of this are the natsume-ruka fans club and there disgusting president shouda sumire.

"I the president of natsume-ruka fans club announce that I'll have a date with hyuuga-kun and nogi-kun neh?" sumire said proudly.

The only answer of natsume was a glare which made the girls scream it stop when there weird teacher came, NARUMI-SENSEI.

"Ohayo!minna-san. "said there weird teacher namely narumi.

This time he wore a t-shirt that says " Am I weird?" and a pink bubbly skirt with leggings

(A/n: gosh!I guess he is really that weird.)

"I have an important announcement so please shut all your mouths neh?"narumi said.

All the students were excited to hear what will narumi announce and they immediately kept their mouth shut.

"Well you see we have a new transfer student minna!! so please treat _her_ nicely" narumi announced

"Hai!!!!narumi-sensei" everyone said except our kuro-neko and Hotaru Imai

"Sakura-san please come in and introduce yourself" narumi said and with that the door slid open

There comes a girl with a auburn hair with a hazel orbs at the same time she has a cheerful smile plastered on her angelic face. which made all the boys have hearts in there eyes except once again our kuro-neko and nogi-kun his childhood friend.

"Ohayo minna-san, watashi wa Sakura Mikan hope we can all be friends okay??" mikan said politely which made the boys blush more and the girls envied with her.

"Ka-ka-Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all boys screamed except natsume and ruka

"Since you know her already, mikan-chan mind picking your partner??" narumi asked

"Partner???" Mikan said confused

"Yes, partner. In gakuen alice each of you have partner to accompany you. Got it?"narumi said

"Oh..I see.." mikan said

Okay since you don't really know what partner is well I'll be the one to choose instead.." narumi said

ALL the BOYS started to say Pick me!!! except again for our fire-caster again.

"Okay, I've decided, natsume hyuuga will b your partner." narumi declared while the boys look like they're broken into pieces.

Mikan hearing the name "natsume" reminds her of something.

_Flashback_

_Two 6 yrs. old kids were playing at the was agirl and the other was a this place they made apromise at one another._

_"Chumie-chan matte!!"mikan said_

_Natsume heard her but he played deaf and sat at the was called sakura tree_

_"Chumie -pants- chan pants why -pants you- pants- baka!! "Mikan said exhausted_

_"Hn." Was all natsume could say._

_Chumie-chan please promise me that you'll never leave me okay? Mikan said_

_"Hn," once again natsume said_

_"I'll take that as yes." mikan said_

_Next morning mikan was knocking at door of natsume but no answer. She had no choice but to kick natsume's door. But when she opened it the room was empty and only one shiny thing was left a gift and letter for mikan._

_The letter says:_

_mi-chan/polkadots/ichigo,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that we are leaving today. please promise me that you'll be strong. I'll be back. and I'm with you always._

_P.S don't open the small box that I gave you until I'm not yet back._

_Not yours,_

_Natsume_

_When mikan came back to there house her grandpa notice her eyes were red due of crying._

_"Mikan! please be strong or else I'll tell natsume that you cry always because his gone." grandpa said_

_"No!! I'll stop crying see!"!mikan said showing her small smile_

_"That's my mikan!" Her grandpa said_

_End of flashback_

_"Is this the reason why my heart brought me here?"_ mikan thought

**.....................................................**

**To be continued….**

**.....................................................**

A/n: Well now that mikan-chan found natsume already will natsume still remember her??? Or maybe not??? please do review..^_^


	2. Friends

**Yuri: hello minna-san!!!Chapter two is here..But first I would like to thank the following who reviewed:**

_xKasumix_

_XxFallen DemonxX_

_dominiqueanne_

_hana_

_hamano kumiko_

_yuriko_

_ami-aim14_

_5bluecrystal5_

_and iceprincess015_

**Thank you so much for reviewing and with that here is chapter 2.....**

**.....................................................**

_**Angel of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen I do own The grammars and the ooc??**_

_**Summary: Minna-san, meet mikan sakura the girl I love. natsume said which made the girl beside him have tears of joy. R&R**_

**.....................................................**

_Chapter 2: Friends_

_Flashback_

_Two 6 yrs. old kids were playing at the was agirl and the other was a this place they made apromise at one another._

_"Chumie-chan matte!!"mikan said_

_Natsume heard her but he played deaf and sat at the was called sakura tree_

_"Chumie -pants- chan pants why -pants you- pants- baka!! "Mikan said exhausted_

_"Hn." Was all natsume could say._

_Chumie-chan please promise me that you'll never leave me okay? Mikan said_

_"Hn," once again natsume said_

_"I'll take that as yes." mikan said_

_Next morning mikan was knocking at door of natsume but no answer. She had no choice but to kick natsume's door. But when she opened it the room was empty and only one shiny thing was left a gift and letter for mikan._

_The letter says:_

_mi-chan/polkadots/ichigo,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that we are leaving today. please promise me that you'll be strong. I'll be back. and I'm with you always._

_P.S don't open the small box that I gave you until I'm not yet back._

_Not yours,_

_Natsume_

_When mikan came back to there house her grandpa notice her eyes were red due of crying._

_"Mikan! please be strong or else I'll tell natsume that you cry always because his gone." grandpa said_

_"No!! I'll stop crying see!"!mikan said showing her small smile_

_"That's my mikan!" Her grandpa said_

_End of flashback_

Mikan went to the place of natsume and continued staring at natsume which caught his "Attention."

_"She looks familiar"_ natsume thought while staring at the brunette who walk to his place

"Natsume don't you recognize me???"Mikan ask nervously

"Or should I say _chumie-chan_???" Mikan said while giving him one of her sweetest smile

Natsume hearing the word " chumie-chan " made him remember who she really is.

(A/n: natsume did what is on his heart. just continue reading)

Natsume hugged mikan so tight. Which made the fans club of natsume glare at mikan, making the boys melt like butter and the other students happy for them but why?

"I've missed you polka." Natsume said while smirking

"Me too." Mikan said but remembered the word "polka"

"Natsume you hentai!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said while blushing because of embarrassment

"Hn." natsume just said still smirking

"Ahem!!!" Narumi said

All the students shut their mouth again.

"Free time today since we have a new student."Narumi said

"Yay!!!" All the students said happily. Except again the all mighty student and best friend of mikan natsume.

"So chumie-chan how are you in this school? "Mikan said

"B-O-R-I-N-G". Natsume said in a emotionless tone

Then suddenly a girl walk over to the place of mikan which made mikan confused.

"M-I-K-A-N "hotaru said emotionless

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted happily

_Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka_

Yes, you heard it right she is hotaru imai. A girl like natsume who protects mikan. And did the same thing like natsume did leaving mikan too.

"Meanie!!!!" mikan said while massaging her aching head

"Now you can hug me." hotaru said

Mikan gave a bear hug to hotaru.

"How come you're here???" Hotaru said

"I'm a new transfer student remember!!!" Mikan said

"Oh well have fun! Gotta go to continue my newest invention." Hotaru said

"Okay, ja ne hotaru-chan!!" Mikan said while bidding goodbye to hotaru

"Neh, natsume since you're my partner can you at least tour me around? I'm so bored in this classroom." Mikan said while pouting

"Hn." natsume said

"Please!!!!!!" Mikan using her powerful puppy dog eyes.

_"I must refused this but I can't ."_natsume thought.

Natsume stood up and go out of the classroom leaving a pouting mikan alone.

"Ah, natsume you've never change at all."mikan thought

Did she noticed that two girls were standing in front of her? One was a girl with pink-hair and the other one was a blue-haired girl.

"Sumimasen," the blue-haired girl said

"Oh, hi." Mikan said

"My name is ogasawara nonoko." The blue-haired girl said while smiling

"And I'm umenomiya Anna." The pink-haired girl said

"Hello! Nice meeting you I'm mikan sakura. But you can call me mikan that's what I prefer." mikan said to the twin-like girls

"Hai! Mikan-chan." the two girls said

"Hey want to come with us???" Nonoko ask

"We will be the one to tour you instead." Anna said

"Sure." mikan said happily

Will the three girls were chatting while touring mikan. A pair of crimson-eyes was watching them.

"Neh, mikan-chan I think I know who is the person you like???" Nonoko said

Now natsume really has his ear on what mikan will say.

"Like? Well um I do like someone but I'm sure he doesn't have a time for me." Mikan said sadly

"Neh, do we know him." Anna said

"Maybe, who knows?" Mikan said

"Is it???" Nonoko said

"No!! definitely not him!! "Mikan denied while blushing madly

"We're just joking ."nonoko said while laughing

On the other part of the hallway, natsume being him went back to his beloved manga but in his heart he felt like he wanted to explode but why?

_"Since she came back, why does my heart beat fast?" natsume thought_

_"Okay, I don't like her. She's just a friend for me ."_natsume thought

_"Your wrong, you like her_." A voice said which got natsume's attention

**.....................................................**

To be continued…..

**.....................................................**

A/n: well who is the owner of the voice? Mikan made new friends and natsume being confused because of his heart but why? Oh well review please!!


	3. Three people in one creepy house

**Yuri-chan: I'm such a baka that's why I didn't update..Mou!!!anyways hope you like this ^_^**

**......................................................................**

**_Angel of mine_**

**_by:_**

_XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX_

_Summary: Minna-san, meet mikan sakura the girl I love. natsume said which made the girl beside him have tears of joy. R&R_

**......................................................................**

_chapter 3: 3 people in a one creepy house_

_Flashback:_

On the other part of the hallway, natsume being him went back to his beloved manga but in his heart he felt like he wanted to explode but why?

_"Since she came back, why does my heart beat fast?" natsume thought_

_"Okay, I don't like her. She's just a friend for me ."_natsume thought

_"Your wrong, you like her_." A voice said which got natsume's attention

_End of flashback_

"Who are you??" natsume asked

"_I'm your conscience baka!!"_

"So?? why are you here??" natsume asked

_"To correct all your stupid negative thoughts."_

"Shut up!! or I'll burn you into crisp" natsume threatened

_"You cant' kill me cause I'm you."_

"Hn, whatever." natsume just said

"Just leave or else I'll kill myself just because of you." natsume said

_"Okay, but I'll be back tomorrow to make something for you." and with that the conscience of natsume shutted up._

The next morning..................................

"Ohayo minna-san!!!!!!" mikan greeted.

"Ohayo,mikan-san/sakura-san/mi-chan" some students said.

"Hey!!! why does it feel like there's something burning "mikan said while sniffing.

"Baka your hair." a male-voice said.

When mikan looked behind her he saw natsume smirking.

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan said erupting like a mad volcano but it stop when she saw a boy standing frozen in front of a bulletin board.

Mikan walked over to the place of the boy then spoke:

"Hi, what's your name.??" mikan asked

"Ruka, Nogi Ruka" ruka said blushing a bit.

"Oh I see then I'm mikan, mikan sakura." mikan said while a cheery smile plastered on her face.

"Oi, ruka it's been a long time." natsume said still emotionles.

"Hai, and I guess we will go to the creepy house again." ruka said.

"Hn." natsumejust said.

"Eh!!!!natsume I think I know the reason why our classmates are like that." mikan said.

"Yes, it's beacuse of this freakin' house and the three of us won a free ticket." ruka said.

"O" mikan just said.

_Flashback:_

_Natsume and Ruka went to central town to buy natsume's manga but a young lady suddenly approached them._

_"The two of you please pick a card." the lady said_

_"Hai." ruka just said._

_Ruka picked a card which is red which made the lady smiled._

_"Lucky choice you won free tickets for the haunted house of the latent class." the lady said._

_End of Flashback._

"Then why am I there?? I didn't even pick a card at all." mikan asked.

"Your name is written " ruka said while pointing at the list of winners at free tickets.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MIKAN SCREAMED.

"Shut up polka!!!! your making my ears bleed!!!!!!!." natsume said.

"Let's go" ruka said.

"H-hai." mikan said nervously

The trio are now in front of the so-called haunted house.

"This is it???" mikan asked shaking.

"Hai...!!" a person with huge eye glasses said.

"Tobita-kun??" ruka said

"please enjoy neh??" tobita said with a little glint of a eye.

_So that's the reason why he looks like day-dreaming. natsume,ruka and mikan thought while sweat-dropping._

_"_This is it have fun" yuu said

"Wow!!!!It sure dark in I'm already use to dark when I was little so ghost,monsters show up now!!!" mikan said while having a fake laugh.

The three are now inside the kept screaming and screaming while the two boys just look at each other then look away again.

"Ah!!!!!!!A h-hand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan screamed again.

"Who said that she was already used to dark??" natsume said.

"Whew!!!It's only a remote control hand and yet this idiotic girl kept screaming." mochu said to himself.

ruka did nothing but smile.

"Ruka let's go." natsume said still emotionless

Both boys was about to leave when the brunette suddenly spoke.

"MATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan said running.

ikkan hold the left arm of ruka which made ruka blush and natsume jealous???

"Leaving me alone!!!!That's terrible." mikan said.

Natsume just stared at the two then walked away again.

The trio were still walking but a old lady approach them and said.

"The 3 of you please carry me!!" the old lady begged.

"Hey,natsume the old lady is asking for help.." mikan said.

"Don't care cause all of the haunted houses have a old lady in the middle of the hallway." natsume said still emotionless then walks away.

"Oh...okay then..well sorry old lady.." mikan said

The three continued already but when they look back the lady said." I ask for help kindly but you rejected it baka!!" The lady was now crawling like sadako but the trio ran as fast as the could. they went to different directions cause ruka's bunny went through the exit door. Now the people who where left are natsume and mikan.

**......................................................................**

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

**......................................................................**

**A/n: PLEASE DO REVIEW....^_^**


	4. accidental kiss

Angel of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice.

Summary: meet mikan sakura the girl I love natsume said

Chapter 5: accidental kiss

Flashback

The three continued already but when they look back the lady said." I ask for help kindly but you rejected it baka!!" The lady was now crawling like sadako but the trio ran as fast as the could. they went to different directions cause ruka's bunny went through the exit door. Now the people who where left are natsume and mikan.

End of Flashback

Now this time mikan and natsume are the only persons left in the haunted mansion.(a/n:why?)

For some reason hotaru knows that mikan loves natsume or vise-versa.that's why earlier she negotiate with tobita-kun.(A/n: you know earlier when they suddenly saw there name in the board?)

Back to ruka….

Where are the two? Hotaru said pretendful

At the mansion. Ruka said

Back to MxN….

Minna-san were are you? mikan asked nervously.

Oi,polka will you just shut up! natsume said still emotionless

Now's your time

You again!! natsume said

Hai!!

What do you mean now's your time?

You know kiss her?

Shut up!!and go natsume said

Once again the conscience bid goodbye to natsume.

Stupid conscience. natsume thought

When natsume look at mikan.He saw mikan ready to faint. And of course the knight of the shining armor caught her.(A/n:okay!! if you watch my girl "Korean" you'll know how she faint okay!!)

Mikan's other foot suddenly slipped which made natsume kiss her while hugging her and mikan's eyes widen while blushing.

Gomen nasai…mikan said blushing

The two heard a loud bang! It was ruka and hotaru who save them.

Mikan let's go!hotaru aid coldly as ever

Hai! Mikan said

Nothing happened right? ruka asked

Hn,natsume said

Let's go! ruka said

Strawberry huh?natsume thought touching his lips.

Natsume?? Ruka asked

My first kiss was him mikan thought blushing

To be continued……

a/n: oh well this is a short chapter hehehe!!review please I'll be waiting


	5. a day I'll never forget

Angel of Mine

I'm so very sorry for the very late update and by the way thanks for the people who reviewed my last chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice.

Summary: meet mikan sakura the girl I love natsume said

Chapter 5: a day I'll never forget

Flashback

Natsume?? Ruka asked

My first kiss was him mikan thought blushing

End of flashback

Anything wrong baka? Hotaru asked

Betsuni..mikan said

I know your lying cause did you forget your bad at lying? hotaru said still emotionless

Gomen nasai!! Mikan shouted

I know everything. hotaru whispered to mikan

Now this time mikan's hundred shades of red

Eh, what do you mean?? Mikan ask nervously

Here take a look at my video cam..hotaru said and give the video cam to mikan

Oh my god!! hotaru please keep it as a secret mikan beg nervously

Only if you paid a 50,000 rabbits today. hotaru said having money signs on her eyes

(a/n:your really mean hotaru…don't you agree guys?)

Since mikan is a special star student and a wealthy girl like natsume she immediately

Paid 50,000 rabbits to hotaru.

It's a secret. hotaru said emotionless

The childhood friends (referring to mxn rxh) are now in there room.everyone is already sleeping since it's already evening except our couples of course( mXn) after they took a bath change there attire they went straight to the computer.

Wonder if someone's online.mikan thought

Mikan search for people who are online but all of her friends are already offline(a/n: remember everyone's sleeping already)except her childhood friend natsume.

From all people why him?? mikan asked to herself

_Oi, flamecaster02 said (natsume)_

_Oh, ni-kun how's your day?cutepetals27 asked(mikan)_

_Bored….you how are you? flamecaster01 asked (natsume)_

_Just fine….cutepetals27 said(mikan)_

_Can I ask you something?flamecaster01 asked(natsume)_

_Anything! Cutepetals27 said (mikan)_

_Have you ever been kissed? flamecaster01 asked (natsume)_

Mikan couldn't answer because the kiss that she have from natsume kept on rewinding in her mind.

Why am I feeling this? we're just friends that's all. Mikan thought

_Oi, still there? flamecaster01 asked (natsume)_

_Hai, gomen nasai!! Cutepetals27 said(mikan)_

_Last question….flamecaster01 said(natsume)_

_Okay. sighs now what? Cutepetals27 asked.(mikan)_

_Can you hangout with me tomorrow 2pm at central town? Flamecaster01 asked(natsume)_

Eh, natsume asking me. should I come?? mikan thought for a while

_s-sure where is the meeting place? Cutepetals27 asked (mikan)_

_just meet me in the front gate of gakuen alice.flamecaster01 said (natsume)_

_okay the ja ne!!ni-kun!! Cutepetals27 said (mikan)_

_ja ne.. flamecaster01 said(natsume)_

both of them sign off and turned off there computer.

In mikan's bed her collection of expensive dress were scattered all over the bed.she was so excited…

What to wear, what to wear? mikan said to herself.

Ring tone of her phone suddenly rang- say it again by marie digby

Kyaa!!mikan was surprised

At the phone…

_Oi, a girls voice was heard_

_Miharu sis!!is that you??mikan asked happily_

Iino Miharu she is the twin sister of mikan . She has a long black hair and have the crimson orb like natsume have the same attitude like mikan that's only their similarity nothing more nothing less. she studies in alice academy America and have the alice of nullification and stealing alice same as mikan..

_Hai,are you busy? miharu asked_

_Well yes, cause I don't know what to wear tomorrow in my date with ni-kun.mikan said then blushed to herself_

_Whose ni-kun?? Ah, you mean natsume? miharu asked_

_Hai, can you please go with me tomorrow at central town and buy some clothes? mikan asked_

_Sure, just for my beloved twin sister. miharu said_

_Meet you at 9 am central town shakey's neh??mikan asked_

_Hai,well then see you tomorrow oyasumi.miharu said_

_Ja ne oyasumi onee-chan!!mikan said or more like shouted_

Both of them hang-off

Morning at gakuen alice was still disame. Except the fact that natsume and mikan will have a date. that why mikan woke up early to meet her sister at shakey's in central town

* * *

At shakey's restaurant……

Mikan couldn't recognize her twin sister miharu already cause from a eye glass nerd turned into a goddess (a/n: wanna know why well…..)

Miharu is actually wearing a blue striped dress, blue pants ,blue and white sandals, blue swatch watch and blue hairclip with a water effect on it. She is like a blue goddess in her attire.

(A/n: about mikan's attire just use your imagination to think of a attire suited for mikan. then review what you've thought)

One-chan you look so beautiful…!! Mikan shouted

Same to you onee-chan. Miharu said

No time for compliments let's go to levis or at guess to buy your clothes I have to go later cause remember I'm from America. miharu said

Hai ,let's go ??mikan asked

Sure.. miharu said

First miharu and mikan went to levis but no suited dress for mikan.then next to guess they found a very suitable clothes for mikan's body

I'll take this.mikan said

Miharu gave a thumbs-up for mikan. Miharu said

Um,miss I'll take this. Mikan said

Hai,arigato and come back soon.the lady said

Okay I'll bring you back to the front gate of gakuen alice wait natsume there neh….miharu said

Hai, you'll leave already??mikan asked

Well kind of… miharu said

I'll miss you.mikan said

Me too. Miharu said

Miharu brought mikan to the front gate of gakuen alice and used her private jet to leave Tokyo,japan

It was already 2:30 pm natsume wasn't still there.

That guy where is he?? Mikan thought

Then suddenly mikan heard her stomach grumbling.

Oh my!! Later stomach.mikan said while holding her stomach

Oi, a boy with raven messy hair called mikan's attention

Ni-kun where have you been? mikan asked worriedly

Natsume blushed a little but it was covered by his bangs.

What a kid.. natsume said

Baka.. mikan said

Let's go? natsume said

Hai,mikan chirped

To be continued…….

* * *

a/n: like it or hate just review if I didn't get reviews in this chapter I might stop updating.so please review


	6. my date with natsume hyuuga

ANGEL OF MINE

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

I FINALLY UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AT LAST SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS SINCE I GOT GROUNDED FOR 5 HOPE YOU HAVE FUN READING IT.

SUMMARY: MEET MIKAN SAKURA THE GIRL I SAID.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

MY DATE WITH NATSUME HYUUGA.

FLASHBACK:

That guy where is he?? Mikan thought

Then suddenly mikan heard her stomach grumbling.

Oh my!! Later said while holding her stomach

Oi, a boy with raven messy hair called mikan's attention

Ni-kun where have you been? mikan asked worriedly

Natsume blushed a little but it was covered by his bangs.

What a kid.. natsume said

Baka.. mikan said

Let's go? natsume said

Hai,mikan chirped

END OF FLASHBACK

SO our** couples** went to the arcade first and really have fun actually mikan always lose when it comes to the DMX or the dance rebbo. which made natsume smirk or more like smile at mikan.

When they were done at the dance rebbo. Mikan kept blabbing that natsume was so fast at the dance rebbo while she looks like a senior citizen already.

Where will be our next stop? Mikan asked natsume

There was a few moments of silence then it was broken when they heard their stomach was already grumbling. which made them blush then laugh (a/n: what did you say natsume laugh?)

Hey natsume your laughing!! Mikan noticed this.

Huh? I' am? Natsume didn't seemed notice then finally when he noticed this he tried to bring back his poise.

Oh well let's go to the howalon restaurant. Mikan declared

Isn't that for kids? Natsume paused. Oh yeah right! Your acting like a kid so that means you're a kid. Natsume teased

Duh!! Whatever you say. Mikan just said in reply cause she doesn't have time for a cat-dog fight right now.

At the howalon restaurant………

The howalon restaurant looks like heaven since it has a wallpaper that are clouds the tables and chairs were covers with white cloth and has blue sash behind it. their in the table was a bunch of roses put on a flower vase. and the melody of the music was so soft which made mikan's jaw dropped more and natsume well natsume is still natsume.

So both seated on the middle end and a waitress ask them what food or dessert they would like to order.

Ma'm, sir can I ask your order. The lady said politely.

I want a box of howalon and a strawberry cake with cherry on top. Mikan said

How about you sir? The waitress asked

I want a strawberry mousse cake and some soda. Natsume said stoically

It will be serve within 10 minutes. The lady said

Nachumie-chan!!! A boy shouted with joy while running towards natsume.

Oi, you-chi come here. Natsume said

You heard it right he is hijiri you-chi a 3 years old kid who possessed the alice of ghost-manipulation. A very close kid to natsume.

Whoa!! Natsume is he your son?? I never knew you're a- mikan was cut off when natsume smacked her head.

Ouch, why do you have to do that? Mikan asked like a innocent child

Baka! He is my half-brother. Natsume said coldly in reply for mikan's question.

When did you have a baby brother? Mikan asked

Since he was born duh!! Are you really that super stupid? Natsume said with a smirk plastered on his face.

The boy stared at mikan while mikan got a confused face.

Wow! She's so beautiful. Youchi thought. Maybe chumie-chan likes her. youchi thought again ( a/n: he was really a 13 yrs. Old right?)

Kawaii!!!! Let me call you you-chan neh!! Mikan said

Then can I call you mama? Youchi said

What? Mikan & natsume shouted in unison.

Please. Youchi said looking at mikan with puppy dog eyes.

Mikan sighed in defeat. Okay fine! But who is the father? Mikan asked.

Onii-chan will do. Youchi said

Eh!! That's so disgusting to look at the two said in unison

If I'm not mistaken your both COUPLES right? Youchi asked

And will never be couples!!! The two shouted again in unison which made them blush a little.

See you always shout and talk In unison. So why never be couples? Youchi said

Many things went to their minds ( mikan and natsume's mind) like what is you chi talking about? Is he insane will never be couples ,polka-dots my girlfriend never!!, Mr. arrogant, ill-mannered etc. my boyfriend no way!!! This were the things that went to their mind but this was cut off when the waitress served the food already.

Okay, you-chan will both agree but for one condition. This acting will only be for one week okay? Mikan asked

Deal. You-chan said

Good now, itadaikimas!!! Mikan shouted ready to eat but you-chi caught her fork and said.

Oops, mommy. Daddy first!! Youchi said.

What!! He has his own food. Mikan complained

Even though you are pretending couples already remember? Couples always hare food at each other. Youchi said with a one eye-brow raised

Hai, mikan sighed in defeat. Here natsume take a bite. Mikan said making natsume open his mouth

Hn, natsume just said then opened his mouth slowly

Natsume opened his mouth to take a bite at mikan's food and chew. Mikan did the same thing too using the same fork. What is this the thing called-

Indirect kiss. You-chi and natsume thought.

Mikan just got confused and did nothing but to eat.

FIN

* * *

a/N: SO LIKE IT OR HATE IT? Please give me at least 5 to 10 reviews on this stories it's really a good story and also has a good ending so please give me my wish for my late Christmas gift. LOVE YAH ALL ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR

btw thanks for the last reviews on my story especially simple silent thank you so much

toodles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Date with natsume hyuuga pt2

_Angel of Mine_

_Summary: Meet mikan sakura The girl I love :) natsume declared _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice . but I do own the grammars :))_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Date with natsume hyuuga pt.2 :))

_Flashback:_

_Wow! She's so beautiful. Youchi thought. Maybe chumie-chan likes her. youchi thought again ( a/n: he was really a 13 yrs. Old right?)_

_Kawaii!!!! Let me call you you-chan neh!! Mikan said_

_Then can I call you mama? Youchi said_

_What? Mikan & natsume shouted in unison._

_Please. Youchi said looking at mikan with puppy dog eyes._

_Mikan sighed in defeat. Okay fine! But who is the father? Mikan asked._

_Onii-chan will do. Youchi said_

_Eh!! That's so disgusting to look at the two said in unison_

_If I'm not mistaken your both COUPLES right? Youchi asked_

_And will never be couples!!! The two shouted again in unison which made them blush a little._

_See you always shout and talk In unison. So why never be couples? Youchi said_

_Many things went to their minds ( mikan and natsume's mind) like what is you chi talking about? Is he insane will never be couples ,polka-dots my girlfriend never!!, Mr. arrogant, ill-mannered etc. my boyfriend no way!!! This were the things that went to their mind but this was cut off when the waitress served the food already._

_Okay, you-chan will both agree but for one condition. This acting will only be for one week okay? Mikan asked_

_Deal. You-chan said_

_Good now, itadaikimas!!! Mikan shouted ready to eat but you-chi caught her fork and said._

_Oops, mommy. Daddy first!! Youchi said._

_What!! He has his own food. Mikan complained_

_Even though you are pretending couples already remember? Couples always hare food at each other. Youchi said with a one eye-brow raised_

_Hai, mikan sighed in defeat. Here natsume take a bite. Mikan said making natsume open his mouth_

_Hn, natsume just said then opened his mouth slowly_

_Natsume opened his mouth to take a bite at mikan's food and chew. Mikan did the same thing too using the same fork. What is this the thing called-_

_Indirect kiss. You-chi and natsume thought._

_Mikan just got confused and did nothing but to eat._

_End of Flashback:_

Then mikan noticed something on natsume's lips. That's why after noticing it she spoke.

"Oi pervert, look there is a icing in your lips wait let me wipe it for you". mikan said searching for one piece of wipes on her shoulder bag.

When mikan got one, mikan immediately wipe natsume's lips but suddenly "our" little youchi moved a little and made mikan and nasume. Smack!! (A/n: you know what happen in maybe urgh!! chappie 49..The kiss)

"Plan 2 work!!" youchi tought

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!gomen gomen!!!!" mikan said while blushing madly right now.

"Plan 3, Lock mikan-chan's door." youchi thought while having a evil grin plastered on his face.

"Let's go back to our dorm I'm kinda tired already" mikan suggested

" Hn, I'll get my car wait right here." natsume said leaving the two alone

"Neh, mikan-nee answer my question." youchi paused. " do you love onii-san??" he asked which made mikan LoL blush even harder than earlier.

"HuH?? what are you talking about??" mikan asked acting like she doesn't know what youchi meant earlier.

"Okay, I'll pass but still better tell it to me in the end n_n" youchi said

" H-Hai" mikan just said

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Let me skip for a while and go to the part in their dorms)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oi,polkadots wait for me I'll just bring you-chi back to his dorm" natsume said or more like commanded

"H-hai" mikan said still spacing out.

"Oi, baka don't space out you look like a person who is ready to drool" natsume said then snap mikan back to reality

"Mou!! it's not like that" mikan retorted.

"" natsume just said then walk away with youchi

"Hmmp." mikan said

Youchi and natsume went to youchi's room after youchi went inside natsume went back to our dearest brunette

"At last your back" mikan said moaning since she is already very sleepy.

"Let's go" natsume said then walk away

Mikan and natsume's dorm are only neighbors since mikan is promoted as a special star due of her alice.

"Goodnight natsu-" mikan was cut off when she saw her room was lock.

"Why?? anything wrong??" natsume asked still emotionless

"M-my k-key i-it's lo-lost" mikan said kneeling on the floor and was almost ready to cry.

"Plan 3 worked, thanks to youchi" a cold emotionless voice of girl said while holding mikan's keys.

Back to the two.....

"didn't you leave it in your room??" natsume ask still emotionless

"No!! Never!! I'm 100% sure!!" mikan replied surely.

"Well then, you can sleep in my room for a while." natsume said out of blue.

_"sh** did I just say does st**id words??"argh!!! natsume thought while lloking a happy-go-lucky brunette beside him._

"Domo arigato gozaimas!!! ni-I mean natsume!!" mikan beamed..

"Tch, whatever polkadots" natsume said then grab his key on his pocket and opened his door.

When natsume opened his room. Mikan's jaw dropped because the room is fully black and the furnitures are white and she never expected that a perverted-boy like him would have a very very very tidy room.

"Oi, baka go change, here wear this". natsume said throwing some clothes on mikan.

"Arigato. natsume I owe you one" mikan said whoch made natsume blushed a bit.

Mikan went to the bathroom first she took a warm jakushi bath. But she noticed something on the left side of he bathroom. mini door. Because of her curiousity she opened it and saw a 3 year old, 5 year old 7 year old pictures of hers with natsume and many more but she saw a picture which the two of them are smiling and hugging each other happily.

_"How I wish he could smile like this again" mikan thought._

Mikan finished her bath and went outside of the bathroom wearing the small shorts but long shirt of natsume.

Oi, natsume you may go iside your CR. mikan said

What the--

* * *

_a/n: Haha:)) I'm so happy I made it a cliff ( am I RIGHT is cliff the right word) Oh well what was natsume about to say?? The ending is near!!! waahh!!! Oh and btw Hope you review this chapter your reviews are highly appreciated and Flames are also welcome I don't care. Review review review review review don't be shy._

_P.s: The following stories will be on HIATUS (I'm so busy I can't even think on how to update it)_

_I Love ?_

_Summary: mikan is a girl who never smiles ever since her father died and her mother going to America. but one night before her birthday she met a 10 yrs. Old crimson eyed boy namely natsume hyuuga.. what happens next?  
_

_Love can't be resisted_

_Summary: Just as I tried to close my heart there I meet a guy who'll do anything to have me for himself._

_And the story "Realize" will be revised so watch out!!_

On going stories :

_1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars_

_summary:Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart. Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be? R&R. I made it rated T for some reasons...._

_And ANGEL of Mine _

_Summary: meet mikan sakura the girl who change my life natsume said...read it you won't regret it pinky swear....  
_

_My following stories will be on Hiatus due of the fact that I'm on one-shot mode right now :) Hope you understand :)_

_Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. I love you all guys!!! n_n_

_p.s I have a poll on which story I will first update it's still open please vote :)_

_

* * *

_


	8. Honto ni gomen nasai

_Announcement:_

_Yo!! minna-san this is not your expected chappie..gomene ^^ well you see my school is almost starting [it's june 8] and thanks to god I got accepted on the scholarship test out of 345 student :]..._

_at the same time sad to say but I'm running out of gakuen alice ideas so there will be a possibility that I'll **stop writing already G.A fics or more or less stop writing already..-it depends-.** and be a **Former gakuen alice lover.**Sorry but maybe I'll adopt gakuen alice already and be a lover of shugo chara and kamichama karin...since for me Gakuen alice is a bit boring lately.._

_**So "all" my stories will be on hiatus for months.. I'll still be here on this site but only as a reviewer....**_

**_again GOMEN NASAI..please just review even though nothing is new in this story..^^ it will be much appreciated.._**

_Mademoiselle Tsukiyomi_


End file.
